


50 drabbles of StarkQuill

by Live



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 50 Sentences, But sentences kind of become paragraphs, They range from sad death ones to happy fluffy ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: They were together for years, some moments bad, some moments good. Here's a few snippets of their life together...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Star-Lord is kind of a fusion of the comic book and cinema versions, because I like them both equally! Ironman is mostly the cinema version, though potentially some hints of the comic.  
> Anyway last fanfic of the year! Hope you guys enjoy! And may StarkQuill become more popular in 2017!

1- Iron

Peter’s always on the lookout for sturdier materials. The Ironman suit isn’t actually made of Iron, but that doesn’t mean it’s not still weak compared to what they can find in Space. So, Peter keeps an eye out and sends what he can to Tony, not only does it make Peter the best boyfriend, but it also keeps Tony safe.

2- Fly

Tony loved flying and he loved sharing the experience with others. With Pepper it was like a show, he the peacock wanting approval and love. With Rhodey it was like the stereotypical family drive, arguing, banter, but ultimately concerned love. With other members of the Avengers it was like a competition; always proving himself, always proving his wealth. But with Peter? It was like an endless stroll. So much out there and this need to see it. Flying with Peter is his favourite (don’t tell Rhodey).

3- Trust

Peter hadn’t realised when he first met Tony, but Tony doesn’t give his trust easily. Tony and he had fallen into an easy friendship, what with the two of them being unapologetically themselves, but now that he holds Tony’s heart? He understands this is probably the most precious thing he’s ever been given and he can’t bear the thought of breaking it. He hopes he’s never thrust into such a situation…

4- Aboveground

Tony used to be fine with all kinds of spaces. There was a time when being underground or looking at the sky didn’t feel him with dread. He can’t remember those times, but he’s never wished more than now that looking at the sky didn’t instil him with fear. He wants to look at his lover’s home without freezing in fear. He wants to be aboveground with him…

5- Father

They both have their father issues… Multiple father issues. Tony has Howard and a father figure who betrayed him. And Peter had a missing father who lurked over his every action, until he was eventually physically lurking and a father figure that continues to threaten to eat him. Peter likes to think this makes them closer.

6- Contest

There’s no contest in Tony’s mind. He loves Peter, he loves Space and the technology, but Earth… Earth is his home. He might get blamed (and he deserves that it’s mostly his fault), he might never be the hero the media or world want him to be, but it’s his home and he loves it, no matter how close the Milano feels like a second home.

7- Whale

Rocket’s complaining, not that that’s unusual. About Peter, again not that unusual. Though Peter can understand his complaints this time. There is no such thing as a whale in space, but here Peter is trying to find one. It’s just… Peter’s last conversation with Tony had left the adorable man heartbroken. Apparently all of Earth’s Sci-fi shows have whales in them.

8- Attacker

Tony’s not much of an aggressive person, he’s strongly self-assured and trusts his abilities, but when he knows he’s wrong he’ll back off and accept his faults. The world doesn’t really see this, so sometimes Tony doubts his own judgement. Like did he really accept that he was wrong? The Guardians assure him of when he has conceded, so he doesn’t needlessly apologise and Peter’s always willing to fight off any of Tony’s demons.

9- Fallout

He’s terrified of the consequences of Yondu meeting Tony. The last time he had met anyone Peter was romantically interested in, Yondu had proceeded to give his love interest the most demeaning of nicknames and threaten them every other sentence, all the while sharing Peter’s most embarrassing childhood stories. 

10- Crown

Tony had been offered a crown. A crown for Pete’s sake. The Spartoi government didn’t even work like that. He had smiled, looked J’Son in the eye and proceeded to dish out his most obscure reference. He would not be a weakness for anyone.

11- Nightfall

Tony takes Peter out to see the night sky. The Milano’s been grounded for a couple of months now, it’s hard to get a ship running when stranded on a planet without space travel and without Tony having Thor on speed dial, but they make do. Tony and Rocket are resourceful and it’s kind of nice being back on Earth. And seeing the galaxy he’s always traveling from the planet he’s originally from is nice, especially with Tony at his side. 

12- Harm

Tony always causes more harm than good. It’s why he doesn’t tell Peter his feelings, it’s why he encourages Peter’s feelings for Kitty and is always available to help. He sends Peter a suit for his date with Kitty, gives him dating advice when needed and is always willing to help Kitty if something’s gone wrong. And if he hurts his heart in the process? Well at least he hasn’t ruined anything else?

13- Wearable

Tony is smaller than him, but that doesn’t stop Peter from offering clothes to him. He has suits that stretch to whatever size is needed so there shouldn’t be a problem with their difference in size, but Peter doesn’t tell Tony that. Gamora sends him a glare whenever Tony is seen in clothes too big for him, but she doesn’t say anything. And Peter’s happy about that after all Tony looks great is Peter’s clothes and although bigger they’re perfectly wearable.

14- Afraid

Tony’s got a fear of Space. It’s irrational and didn’t exist until he pushed that nuke away from New York. He hates the fear, because it effects so much of his life. He loved watching Sci-fi before this. But, then Thanos happens and he meets the Guardians and they invite him to Space and he accepts. And the fear isn’t gone. It’ll never be gone, but Peter’s there through every attack and it doesn’t seem like the worst problem anymore.

15- Fence

He can’t do the white picket fence routine. Peter knows this. It’s half of why he and Kitty didn’t work out. She couldn’t see herself in Space for eternity and Peter can’t see himself on Earth. So why does he do this to himself? He can’t help the way his eyes linger on Tony, can’t help the way they fit together so well, can’t help his feelings. He doesn’t know if this will end well, doesn’t even know if Tony feels the same. What he does know is he wants Tony, but not the white fence, God he hates those.

16- Academic

Tony’s graduating again, because of course he is, but this time from an intergalactic academy. Peter’s there for the graduation (dressed up for once) and the smile on his face might split from pride. Tony the first Terran to complete Space school and all thanks to his lover’s encouragement.

17- Drunken

Peter was laughing while clinging to Tony. He was drunk. This wasn’t a normal scene before he met Tony, surprisingly. But Tony was a recovered alcoholic and Space had a lot of concoctions that had unknown effects on humans. So, Peter offered up his palate first for any drink that intrigued Tony.

18- Crab

They have crabs in Space. Peter had flown Tony all the way from Earth to a corner of unknown Space for crabs. Rocket had grumbled something about whales and how crabs and whales are basically the same thing and… And Tony doesn’t have the heart to ruin all of Peter’s planning, so yeah, sure! What’s the difference between whales, crabs and a joke?

19- Galloping

He can’t get across the galaxy quick enough. There’s an alien invasion and Earth’s in danger. Tony’s in danger! And this is how he probably understands that his feelings for Tony aren’t friendship, aren’t infatuation but full on love. He can’t stand the thought of Tony hurt so he’ll run, sprint and gallop across the whole of the universe to keep him safe.

20- Frontier

Tony was heartbroken. He grew up on Star Trek. He thought humanity would get to boldly go explore the final frontier. But there was nothing new to explore. Peter explained that not only had most of the universe been explored, after all most aliens had intergalactic travel for millennia’s now. But there were devices that could examine that which no one had actually gone to. At least Peter could sympathise with Tony’s pain.

21- Justice

They have a different sense of justice from each other, Tony is all about accountability and will keep himself under strict regulations of his own rules. But Peter, while he understands Tony’s point, thinks there’s too much that can’t be accounted for and there’s so much good that can come from the bad. That’s how he found himself in Space after all.

22- Entropy

Tony would have to say he’s lived in a constant state of entropy. If he was predictable and if he lived in any kind of order he’s sure he would be dead by now. So, it should not at all be surprising that he returns from his Space adventure in a stable relationship, a hickey on his neck and a large grin across his face. 

23- Official

It’s official. It’s finally official. It only took twenty two alien invasions, two of Rocket’s experiments gone wrong, the Avengers to inconveniently invite themselves to dinner with them, Groot misinterpreting the mood, one hulking out and a truth spell gone haywire, but they were finally engaged. And Peter couldn’t be happier.

24- Lightning

Tony is riddled with scars. Peter likes to trail his hands along them. Sometimes he asks about them. The one his hands go to more often than not is the scar below his chest. It’s from the time he and Thor fought, Thor’s lightning melting some of the metal onto his flesh. Peter looks pained when Tony explained how it happened, but he never asks why.

25- Fizz

Mantis catches the spark before Peter does. Peter doesn’t understand why, he’s usually pretty honest with himself about his feelings. It’s why he knew he fancied Kitty and Gamora beforehand, but something keeps him from putting it together when it comes to Tony. But Mantis notices it and can’t help but give him hints that eventually he understands, but not because of the hints. He realised his feelings all on his own, thank you very much.

26- Wreckage

Ironman shot down to the ground, speeding as fast as he could to the ground. Tony knows the numbers, he knows the chances of the Guardians surviving the beating their ship hadn’t been able to avoid; he knows the probability of him being able to help them, but still he rushes towards the wreckage. Sometimes numbers can be wrong, but his eyesight hasn’t failed him yet. 

27- Shake

Peter loves dancing with Tony. Moving side to side together in an effortless glide and then spinning out to shake out their own little groves, is perfect. Drax always said he needed to find himself a dancer.

28- Healthy

Hearing Rhodey say he’s glad Tony’s found a healthy relationship terrifies him. Every time Rhodey or Pepper have said they’re happy to see Tony healthy he’s ruined it with his unhealthy obsessions. He doesn’t want to ruin Peter.

29- Symbol

Tony doesn’t understand any of the symbols Peter carries. His elemental weapon allows others to know he’s royalty, the insignia embroidered onto his jacket announces him as a Ravenger and his helmet is dubbed a Guardians collectable. Each thing has garnered him others affections over the years, but these items that represent Peter mean nothing to Tony and Tony still loves him. Tony loves Peter Quill, the man that is all of his symbols and more.

30- Colour

If there’s one thing that Tony dislikes its assumptions. It’s something he’s gotten used to being in the limelight since he was born, but he can’t accept it when it’s directed towards someone he loves. So when talk on the street that Peter Quill is a replacement for Steve Rogers starts up, Tony can ignore it, it’s a silly rumour, not the first time a baseless rumour has spread. It’s only when people start insistently asking his lover and friend about it that it annoys Tony. They ask questions comparing the two, discriminate against them and compare them. The literal only comparison anyone, other than their friends, can make between the two men is that they both have blond hair and blue eyes. But the media roll with it, headlines focusing on Peter’s blue eyes and blond hair and how similar this makes him to Steve, Tony’s apparent ex. Tony hates it.

31- Joyride

They’re going for a joyride! Peter doesn’t care where, it can be on Earth, on Xandar or on whatever rock Thanos is currently inhabiting, but he and Tony are going out for a drive. On Earth Tony’s got all those amazing cars to test out and on Xandar Peter’s pretty sure he could acquire the right kind of car, but he just wants him and Tony speeding down the streets together. It’ll be one hell of a date!

32- Futuristic

Tony was meant to be the futurist. The one who would lead everyone to the next future, until those bright kids could take over and further his own work, but he could never predict this. Alien invasions, Gods and aliens who could sing classic 80s tunes, but not even know some of the best 80s songs!

33- Naked

Peter would very much like to get Tony naked. He likes to imagine he’d be suave and pull each piece of clothing delicately, as though he enjoys taking his time in unwrapping his gifts. But he knows he’d be like a child on Christmas day and rip the wrapping paper off to get to the good part. Tony naked under him, preferably moaning his name.

34- Poet

Drax is not a poet. If Tony were asked he’d have to say Peter or Rocket were probably the most poetic in the Guardians, which was to say the entire group should probably skip any intergalactic poetry corners. But more importantly Drax is not a poet, so listening to his forced advice on how to woo their leader Star-Lord had not been a fun conversation for Tony.

35- Axis

The Guardians are allies to many. To different planets like Xandar, to different people like Mantis and Cosmo and to different groups like the Avengers. Peter had no idea all these allies would be disappointed to not be invited to a wedding, but it’s like many went to his and Tony’s. Peter was pretty keen on the idea of eloping, the only reason the Guardians, Rhodey and Pepper were there was cause Peter has a strong sense of self-preservation.

36- Altercation

It wasn’t even that big of a deal. It was a small argument, every couple has them, but Tony’s friends were acting like it was the end of the world. Janet had come over so they could gossip, Vision had come along to give him statics and even Bruce had given him tea. It was getting a little ridiculous by the time Natasha was offering to send Peter threats. But, for once Tony wasn’t worried, he trusted Peter and they’d get through every argument they were going to have.

37- Halting

His breath caught in his throat and God… Tony looked amazing. Holo-dates were nothing new and Tony didn’t always have time for them. But when he did, God did the man always look amazing. Peter always felt he needed to dress up more after them, but Tony’s eyes always roamed and appreciated, so he’s sure Tony didn’t mind, but God. Tony was wearing tight black slacks that accented the two globes that was his ass and his white button up shirt was a few buttons lower than what was accepted by society, thankfully Peter’s always been a rule breaker.

38- Wilderness

Some planets wildlife always left Tony homesick, such as the planet they were currently stuck on. The climate was so cold that only half the people on the ship were allowed to go outside to fix the ship, sadly the half that couldn’t were the half that were qualified to fix the ship. Thankfully the half that were outside were the half that were qualified to destroy the creatures that hid in the snow. So Tony was wrapped up tight with Peter hoping Rocket could figure out a way to get them outside to fix the ship or a way for them to fix it inside.

39- Hermit

Peter has his legs propped up against the arm of the couch he’s lying on. One hand is petting Dummy, while he watches Tony work on his suit. Every now and again Tony tells FRIDAY to redirect a call away from himself. This has been going on for about a week now. Peter admittedly finds it amusing how much a reclusive person the talkative Engineer is and is ever so glad he’s on the system override list.

40- Rapid

The infatuation had been uncontrollably fast. Tony’s always appreciated beauty of all sorts whether that’s a red head in heels or a blond with defined muscles, but his attraction to Peter had sped through like a freight train. From the physical lust to the joy of learning the other man was a huge nerd he could banter with. By the end of their initial meeting Tony had to concentrate not to stare. 

41- Muscleman

Peter’s always had a problem with jealousy. It’s probably why he doesn’t like people touching his stuff. But all Peter can do after every interaction with Captain America is grumble about stupid musclemen. Why’d his boyfriend have to have a crush on Captain America growing up? It makes it so much harder to work with him.

42- Alienate

Tony didn’t realise at first, how could he when the people he usually saw when he came back to Earth, after one of his more frequent trips with the Guardians, were the friends who would never ask for more than his happiness. But Tony was alienating himself from his fellow Avengers. The more time he spent in Space the more he separated himself from them and the more he separated himself from them, the less he had to come back to. Though thankfully Rhodey, Pepper and Happy were more than enough to return for.

43- Fraction

When Peter lost contact with Tony, there were little cracks in his mind. When he and the Guardians finally managed to get back to Earth, in a bit of a panic, after their current mission Peter lost it. Tony had died. Of a heart attack. Pepper was there to tell him and Peter had never realised how much older everyone on Earth was looking, with Tony he only saw the beauty of him, but with Pepper in front of his… he knew how beautiful she was and still is, but now faced with the truth he can see the age, the wrinkles and Peter breaks. He shatters to so many pieces, because he’s lost Tony and he’s going to lose so much more as he is.

44- Apricot

If you asked Tony, there were certain things that Peter appreciated about him that were unique. One was the way that Tony was able to associate everything back to things from Earth. So when Tony was eating a new delicacy from some new planet and said it tasted like apricots, Peter was ecstatic. And Tony understood. Surrounded by aliens who couldn’t appreciate a Terran’s tendencies must have been stifling. It was just odd… and oddly adorable.

45- Grateful

Peter eventually dies. He doesn’t die of old age, he doesn’t die of heart break (though he feels like he does) and he doesn’t die of some illness. He dies protecting the universe. He hasn’t really been a hero in a long time, but he had been walking down memory lane more and more often. And Tony wouldn’t have wanted him to give up improving others’ lives, so he saved the world. And although he dies he’s never been more grateful to have known Tony. He can die happy and as the best version of himself as he’s ever been.

46- Believable

Sometimes Tony’s life is unbelievable to the world. Genius, Superhero, dating an alien. If he had been told this is what his life would become he would believe one of those three things, and wished for the other two, but ultimately have scoffed at them. Now being a genius Superhero who’s dating an alien is his kind of reality and he loves it.

47- Gone

Peter’s last years are spent avoiding his previous affiliation with the Guardians, never glancing towards Earth and hiding from the cracks in his heart. Being only half human he’s lived far longer than any normal human and Tony… Tony had suffered through so much torture, so much stress and so many operations that the oldest he got to be was 58, three days away from his 59th birthday. Peter still carries the wrapped present he had wanted to give Tony with him…

48- Post

Peter gives communicators to every human he wants to keep in contact with, it’s why Tony got one when they first met. Each person is given one for different reasons, sometimes it’s cause Peter wants to flirt with them, sometimes it’s because he’s worried about the dangers of their lives. Peter later tells Tony he just wanted to put a smile on Tony’s face, after all they met through a tough time in Tony’s life. Tony happily tells Peter that he succeeded.

49- Wartime

It seems the two of them only get to meet on the battle field. When Peter hears Earth is in danger, there’s that gut wrenching fear that Earth will be destroyed followed by a momentary lapse of joy that he’ll get to see Tony again. Then the fear of losing his lover quenches any regrets. Their love seems to blossom on the fields where others have fallen.

50- Approximation

Tony operates in numbers. He’s never wrong. So when he hooks up with someone he can guess the time it’ll take for them to break up. He’s never wrong. He guessed Pepper would leave him after five years, three months and two days. She left him as a lover, but stayed as a friend on that very day. When he and Peter hook up he can’t guess a day that’ll they’re break up. He takes this as they’ll probably not break up and hey! He’s never wrong.


End file.
